A to Z Spandy
by Cheeze18
Summary: All 26 letters of the alphabet, set to 26 different scenes of Spongebob and Sandy's relationship. New chapter: "C" is for Candy: Spongebob wants to go trick or treating with Sandy.
1. A is for Apple

A to Z Spandy Moments:

A/N: I know I haven't been updating, but my computer is now fixed, so I will be updating more often. Also, since "The Married Life of Spongebob and Sandy" will be done soon, I decided to keep the trait going, since you guys like this couple so much. This takes place during their dating years, and will show 26 days (the whole alphabet) of their relationship. Enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 1: A is for Apple:

It was a mid summer evening, with the sky water of Bikini Bottom turning pink and yellow with the setting sun. Spongebob was on a date with Sandy, and wasn't looking forward to parting the evening with her.

So, Spongebob took Sandy to a underwater apple orchard, and they went deep within the trees. Spongebob sat Sandy under a tree on top of a hill and sat beside her. From where they were, they had a perfect view of the setting sun. Spongebob moved his hand by Sandy, and took it, feeling her fur covered paw to his soft, spongy hand. He blushed when Sandy looked over by him after he took her paw.

"So, why did y'all take me here, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

Clearing his throat, Spongebob begins: "Well, I kinda didn't want you to leave for the evening, so I am trying to make the evening last as long as possible."

Sandy smiled, sharing her squirrel teeth. She kissed Spongebob through her helmet (since this was before she invented her way of breathing underwater and she still wore her helmet), who turned as red as the setting sun in front of them.

"Aww….y'all is sweet, Spongebob. Y'all know I love y'all, right?" Sandy said.

"Of course you do. I just wish I would have known earlier, and we could have done this more often like when we first met." Spongebob blurted out.

"I know. Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Do y'all want to get a snack?"

"No need."

Spongebob stood, and on his tiptoes. He reached for a couple of apples, and plucked them. Underwater apples were the best, because they always seemed to be a little more juicier, in Sandy's opinion. She knew why Spongebob took her here now. She loved underwater apples. He handed Sandy the apple, and she sunk her arms into her suit, and bit into it. She let out a sigh of approval, and leaned against Spongebob's body, who bit into his own apple.

Together, they watched the underwater sun go down, and the moon rise over the midnight blue of the sky, with the flower shaped clouds and the whitness of the stars. They held hands as it got later, and they fell asleep, under the stars.

**So, what do you think? If you like it, there is more to come!


	2. B is for Beautiful

A to Z Spandy:

B is for Beautiful:

Summary of chapter: Sandy is feeling down about herself after she hears some Bikini Bottomites making fun of her. Spongebob wants to make her feel happy again.

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, and Sandy was at the shopping center. She was looking into making a great dinner for Spongebob that night. Just then, a little boy fish points to the squirrel, and he says:

"Hey, mommy! Why does that squirrel have those huge, ugly teeth?"

Sandy looks over , and the mom fish takes the boy fishs fin. She leans over, and says something about that being incredibly rude, and they walk away, with no "sorry" towards Sandy. She sighs, and goes to pay for her food.

That night, Sandy is with Spongebob, who is excited to see what Sandy wants to make for dinner. He noticed she was acting sad, and asks her, "Hey, Sandy, are you okay? You seem sad tonight. Be happy, you're here with me!" Spongebob laughs his signature laugh.

Sandy sighs again. Spongebob looks genuinely sad. He touches her shoulder. "Sandy, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothin'." She lied.

"Sandy, come on, I know when something is wrong." Spongebob prodded.

"(Sighs). Okay, fine. When I was at the grocery store today, there was a kid that asked his mom why I had such ugly teeth. The mom talked to him, but she didn't apologize to me. It made me feel really bad about how I look, when it's true. Why would y'all want to date someone like me." Sandy asked, voice breaking midway through the story.

Sandy looked surprised as Spongebob hugged her. He began to speak: "Sandy, I would. I love you, all of you. I don't care about your teeth. I mean, look at mine! Mine are huge! But, I don't usually think too hard about what other fish think of me. I don't think your teeth are ugly. They are beautiful. They are the most beautiful part of you, um, you know, besides your face." Spongebob was blushing by the end, while Sandy hugged back.

"Oh, Spongebob, I knew I could count on y'all to make me feel better. I love y'all."

"I love you too, Sandy. Come on, let's eat."


	3. C is for Candy

A to Z Spandy:

Chapter 3: C is for Candy:

It was once more Halloween in Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob, being the man-child he was, he wanted to go trick or treating. He told Sandy about it.

"Y'all want to go trick or treating?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah! You want to go…you know, with me?" Spongebob's voice went down, almost to a whisper, and he looked down at the sand floor, face going red.

Sandy smiles, and she hugged him. "I would love to go! Let's go find some costumes."

So, Spongebob and Sandy went to get some costumes for trick or treating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about two days later, and Spongebob went to change into his costume. He had found a costume that had mimicked his Fry Boy costume from a while ago. He stepped out, while Sandy looked up.

"Aw, Spongebob, y'all look cute!"

Spongebob found himself smiling. He looked up, asking, "Really? I-I mean, this is like a costume I wore a while ago, when I was defeating one of Plankton's plans. What is your costume like?"

Sandy smiled. "Oh, y'all will see…."

Spongebob both liked that, and was kinda scared. He watched as Sandy went in the bathroom, and went to change. Spongebob fiddled his thumbs while waiting.

The door opened and Sandy stepped out. Spongebob's mouth fell open, and he lost all sense of wording.

"W-w-w-www….."

Sandy wore a kind of Cupid outfit, with a white feather tutu, and a pink tank top, with a bow in her right paw, and a small bucket of arrows around her neck, wrapping around her slim body and resting at her hip. Of course, she wore her helmet, because without it, she would drown. She posed.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

Spongebob was still speechless. He was mouth agape, and stuttering. Sandy laughs. "I guess that is a good sign. Come on, let's get some candy!"

Sandy had to take Spongebob's hand, because he lost all power to his legs, and they both went out. It was kind of a nice night, but with a small, kind of bitter wind. There were fish everywhere, the chime of, "Trick or treat!", "How cute!", and "Thank you", echoes through the city as Spongebob and Sandy walk into town. They begin, and are walking around the big city for about three hours.

_Three Hours Later…._

"Whew! What a haul!" Spongebob said, lugging a comically big bag of candy behind him, as they walked home.

"I know! We'll be eatin' this candy for weeks!" Sandy agreed, also lugging a huge, comically big bag of candy.

They got home, and went in, dumping their loads on the floor. The pile accumulated, to almost the ceiling, and as wide as the room! Spongebob and Sandy sorted through the candy, and were done in another hour and a half to two hours. Spongebob reached for a piece of candy, and saw Sandy's paw rested on it too. They both looked up, and smiled. Leaning in, they sorta kissed. They met lips at the helmet Sandy wore. The room seemed to heat a little, and Spongebob felt the world slow down and stop, just for that moment.

It didn't last long, but when it was over, Spongebob didn't want it to stop. Sandy left, leaving and trusting Spongebob with her candy. He stood in the doorway, waving, as Sandy left. He sighed, both happy and sad.


End file.
